VERDE PARA ALBUS
by DomTheKiller
Summary: ¿Por qué rayos es ese el color favorito de Albus? ¿Uno puede cambiar su color predilecto en cuestión de segundos? Albus pudo, sin dudas, sin pensarlo. Sólo lo hizo. ¿Pero por qué? Muchos se lo preguntan, pero solamente él lo sabe, y así debe continuar, como un absoluto secreto.


**¡HOLA MUNDO!**

 **SI, SOY YO, DOMTHEKILLER Y TRAIGO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA PARA USTEDES QUERIDOS LECTORES.**

 **NO, NO ES UNA HISTORIA LARGA, ES SÓLO UN FIC DE CAPÍTULO ÚNICO.**

 **DECIDÍ PUBLICARLO PARA USTEDES PARA, YA SABEN, PASAR EL RATO MIENTRAS NO SUBO EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO DEL BEST SELLER _"LA LEYENDA DE LOS AMANTES DE HOGWARTS",_ HAHAHA NO ES CIERTO xD, PERO LOS INIVITO A LEERLA Y RECOMIENDEN A ESTA HUMILDE AUTORA CON SUS AMIGOS JEJE ;)**

 **BIEN, ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE ESTA HISTORIA Y QUE NO LES PAREZCA UN TANTO EXTRAÑA O.o PERO CUANDO LA IDEA SE ME VINO A LA MENTE HACE TIEMPO NO PUDO SACARLA DE MI CABEZA Y ME DEDIQUÉ A ESCRIBIRLA, SÓLO QUE HASTA AHORA LA COMPARTO.**

 **CON USTEDES...**

 **¡LA HISTORIA!**

* * *

 **VERDE PARA ALBUS**

Cuando era pequeño su color favorito era el azul.

No había una razón en sí, como sucedía con muchos niños que simplemente decían que si algún color era su favorito, ese era hasta que llegaba algún otro a reemplazarlo.

En su caso, ese color llegó cuando tenía once años, casi doce.

Estaba en King´s Cross, esperando a que sus padres llegaran para llevarlo a casa tras su primer año en Hogwarts, cuando lo descubrió, cuando su mente borró el color azul para dar paso a ese color que lo reemplazaría hasta el fin de su vida.

Muchos podían pensar que era un narcisista, pero no lo era, estaban muy equivocados. No le gustaba ese color porque fuera el mismo de sus ojos, en absoluto.

No, tampoco era su preferido por haber sido seleccionado para la casa de las serpientes. Aunque personas como su hermano mayor creían que sí, y que por pertenecer a Slytherin se creía superior o algo parecido. No.

Había muchas especulaciones sobre el por qué Albus había decidido tan abruptamente que el azul ya no era su color predilecto, pero jamás lo sabrían, al menos eso esperaba Albus, pues si alguien llegaba a enterarse, pensaba él, sería su fin.

Scorpius tan sólo le había preguntado una vez, pero Albus respondió con un simple "No lo sé". Su rubio mejor amigo no había insistido más en el tema. Esa era una de las razones por las que Malfoy le agradaba tanto aunque a la mayoría no.

Rose, en cambio, seguía buscando una razón para que su primo favorito tirara a la basura al color azul, que había sido su favorito desde que tenía memoria. Albus se limitaba a decirle "Así es la vida Rose", cada vez que la pelirroja le preguntaba.

Ni siquiera Lily, su adorada hermana menor, sabía por qué el azul ya no figuraba en la lista de cosas predilectas de Albus, y entre ellos dos no solían tener secretos. Pero la chica, al igual que Scorpius, había zanjado el tema.

Nadie lo sabía. Y nadie podía enterarse.

Era de vital importancia para Albus mantenerlo en secreto.

Jamás le contaría a alguien sobre ese día, cuando junto con Rose y Scorpius estaba esperando a sus padres, cuando la razón de que el azul dejara de ser su color favorito apareció.

Ese momento fue casi como una revelación para Albus, como si la vida le hubiera dado una bofetada para decirle que ese color siempre estuvo allí, en alguna parte, mientras él, como el gran bobo que era, seguía prefiriendo al azul.

No necesitaba un Pensadero para recordar a la perfección ese momento.

Ella caminaba hacia ellos, tan elegante, alta, delicada, delgada, rubia y absolutamente hermosa.

-Ellos son mis padres- había dicho Scorpius, con ese singular arrastrar de palabras y su tono como si algo no fuera lo suficientemente importante para él-. Madre, padre, ellos son Albus Potter y Rose Weasley.

-Gusto en conocerlos- dijo el padre de Scorpius, hablando de forma idéntica a su hijo; de hecho, entre lo poco que podía pensar Albus en ese momento fue en que Draco Malfoy y Scorpius eran idénticos.

-Me alegra tanto conocerlos, Scorpius los ha mencionado un par de veces en sus cartas. Pero qué mejor que verlos en persona- dijo la madre de su amigo, dedicándoles afectuosas y radiantes sonrisas. Entonces su mirada se había posado en Albus, abrió con sorpresa sus grandes ojos y tiró del brazo de su esposo para llamar su atención, como una niña-. ¡Mira Draco! ¡Albus tiene los ojos como yo! ¿Lo has visto? ¡Podrías ser mi hijo Albus!

Albus jamás diría que el color verde, específicamente el esmeralda, era su favorito desde ese día en que conoció a Astoria Malfoy y descubrió que ningún color nunca jamás se compararía con ese intenso y brillante color que había en los ojos de la rubia madre de su mejor amigo.

Cada año, desde ese día, esperaba ansioso el día en que volvería a ver a Astoria, pues ningún suéter de Slytherin, ni alguna de esas piedras preciosas del reloj de arena de su casa, ni siquiera sus propios ojos que eran de ese color, reemplazarían al hermoso y simplemente perfecto iris esmeralda de los preciosos ojos de aquella mujer que lo había cautivado como ninguna chica jamás lo había hecho.

Verde de Astoria.

Verde para Albus.

Astoria para Albus.

 _Si tan sólo fuera posible…_ pensaba Albus, mientras la veía alejarse en compañía de su mejor amigo y el padre de este. No importaba. Sabía que no tenía oportunidad, pero nada le impedía soñar. Sobre todo, soñaba, sin tener que dormir, con ese color esmeralda que era, es y siempre sería su favorito.

 _Verde, sólo verde…_

* * *

 **¡TADAAAAA!**

 **¿QUÉ LES HA PARECIDO?**

 **¿LO HICE BIEN? ¿MUY MAL? ¿LES DIERON GANAS DE VOMITAR?**

 **YA SABEN DÓNDE DEJAR SUS OPINIONES, ESCRIBAN LO QUE QUIERAN, LO PRIMERO QUE SE LES VENGA A LA MENTE Y YO LES RESPONDERÉ ALLÍ MISMO.**

 **¿YA HE MENCIONADO QUE AMO LOS REVIEWS? O:D**

 **NOS LEEMOS LUEGO GENTE BONITA.**

 **MIL BESITOS A TODOS :***


End file.
